Segundo Primer Aliento
by Lord Makurus
Summary: Reencarnación, una posibilidad francamente imposible, nunca se me ocurrió imaginar algo así. ¿Por qué yo?. Oc es Hinata Hyuuga. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologo

**Notas de Autor:**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Naruto.

**Advertencia:** Unas pocas cosas que pensé que los lectores deberían saber: Una Oc como Hinata Hyuuga. Oc no sabe nada del universo de Naruto. Esto será un AU.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia. Gracias por leer y que tengan un maravilloso día.

* * *

Prologo

Oscuridad. Dolor. Una luz brillante. Borroso. Mucho ruido. Dolor. Sensible. Dolor. Temor.

Esto es familiar.

No del todo. Esto es diferente.

Morí.

Sin embargo, aún respiro. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Temor. Dolor. Calor. Suavidad. No hay dolor. Apagado. Borroso. Calor. Terror. Nada.

* * *

Sintiendo el diminuto movimiento de mis párpados, observando el borroso mundo que hay delante de mí, el movimiento lento pero incontrolable de mis extremidades subdesarrolladas, con una conciencia inusual de mi cerebro en desarrollo. Llegué a una conclusión: soy un _**recién nacido**_.

Débil. Indefenso. Vulnerable. Inútil. Incontrolable. Patético.

Estos pensamientos causan dolor en mi mente ante una niebla de agotamiento impredecible que me consume. Mis párpados comienzan a cerrarse, la oscuridad se vuelve más familiar. El Dios de los sueños me espera y no le doy la bienvenida a Morfeo, pero nunca he recibido la sombra de sus brazos desde que mi inocencia se me fuera arrancada y desgarrada. Mi mente cansada, sangrante, zumbando lentamente se silencio. El sueño llega y yo me entrego a él. Sueño con sangre, dolor y gritos que me destrozan la mente y ahogan mi garganta.

* * *

El llanto de un bebé es arrancado de mi garganta. La rápida apertura de mis párpados trae consigo una luz que me ciega. Esto sumando el lamento sobrenatural que tengo. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos humedeciendo mis mejillas, bajando sobre mi piel sensible.

Mi mente da vueltas con imágenes claras y pensamientos del pasado, tratando de cobrar una fuerza inalcanzable para poder controlarme. Ni siquiera tocó brevemente la superficie, me da rabia. Más emoción es enviada al llanto, más fuerza cobra en el aire, más dolor invade mi garganta.

Se escucha una voz femenina, frenética y fatigada viene y me encierra en un lugar de familiaridad y seguridad. Mis gritos se suavizan, mis extremidades se mueven caóticamente hacia ella, _**ella**_, mi mente tiene un fugaz momento de paz. Por un momento puedo sentir esa paz, 'Hinata', mi _**nombre?**_ Es susurrado y como un cristal la paz se rompe. Fragmentos, cortes y heridas. Entonces siento desconfianza, rabia, dolor y odio.

Otro grito se forma y corta a través de mi palpitante garganta. _**Ella**_, no silenciara esto.

Dolor. Temor. Enfado. Odio. Calor. Seguridad.

Estas emociones se convierten en un ciclo.

* * *

**Notas de Traductor:**

**Esta serie no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto y este Fanfic pertenece a ****PleaseAmHelpless****, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**Pueden buscar la historia en su idioma original como **Second First Breath.

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, si hay algún error que no vi por favor háganmelo saber, acepto críticas constructivas, nada de insultar. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 1: Nueve Meses

**N.A:**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Naruto.

**Nota:** ¡Un nuevo capítulo otra vez! Perdón si este capítulo es pequeño, pero estoy tratando de construir e integrar mi historia lentamente.

* * *

Nueve Meses

El tiempo no tenía sentido. Todos los pensamientos, emociones, sonidos y acciones estallan en un fervor salvaje. Cualquier semejanza de control que se pueda captar se mantiene apretado y contenido. Moretones negros, amarillos y morados se empiezan a formar invisiblemente.

* * *

El tiempo ahora es sensato, fluye sin inmutarse según mi conocimiento. El tiempo, ahora ya tengo una referencia, un comienzo, algo vago como es: Meses. Alrededor de nueve meses he vivido y respirado en mi nueva piel, luchando contra mi mente y cuerpo. Nueve meses para recuperar el control, pero el trabajo duro, como siempre, da sus frutos.

Mis arrebatos emocionales y las consecuencias que siguen, ahora se suavizan y se van silenciando lentamente a medida que avanzo en contra de su marea. Mi cuerpo actúa lentamente de acuerdo con caprichos, por más corto que sea el tiempo. Mi mente rebosa de conciencia, curiosidad y comprensión. El mundo una vez borroso ahora es claro y enfocado. Ahora conozco una semejanza del equilibrio. Un equilibrio vacilante entre mi mente y cuerpo. Ahora estoy de pie con mis vacilantes músculos.

Nueve meses se transformaron en un punto de referencia cuando esa mujer fue superada con alegría y sorpresa. Cuando balbuceó felicitaciones, amor y las únicas palabras que debería cuidar: nueve meses. Nueve meses que se sintieron años.

Estar de pie no debería sentirse como una hazaña, pero en ese momento se sintió así. Ese fue un momento de gloria. No pude evitar disfrutar de esto, disfrutar de mi jodido orgullo por lograr una hazaña tan insignificante.

Lo puedo soportar. Puedo mejorar. Puedo convertirme en una imagen reflejada de mi yo de antes. Agrietada y brumosa, pero con un gran parecido con el pasado. Sentimental sin embargo, no pude evitar lamentar un poco de arrepentimiento por algo de comodidad. No importa cuanta sea la comodidad es una noción absurda, se queda cuando quiere.

Ahora a moverse. Andar. Y mejorar.

* * *

**Notas de Traductor:**

**Esta serie no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto y este Fanfic pertenece a ****PleaseAmHelpless****, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**Pueden buscar la historia en su idioma original como **Second First Breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 2: Reconocer

**N.A:**

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueño de Naruto.

**Nota:** Otro nuevo capítulo y más largo. Disfruten.

¡Que tengan un fantástico día lectores y lectoras!

* * *

Reconocer

Atrapada en mi andar, con pasos precavidos y defectuosos no note otra presencia. No sentí esa mirada penetrante dirigida hacia mí. No hasta que escuche esas frías palabras cayendo de su boca delgada y severa.

—Esto no es un logro Hitomi. Mantén guardadas esas palabras hasta que algo realmente digno venga de nuestra hija. No me molestes hasta entonces— Esas palabras frías y rígidas fueron las que salieron de sus labios.

¿Tanta frialdad tiene hacia _**ella**_y hacia mí, su _**hija**_? Una expresión tan lenta y meticulosa que se arrastra y se hunde dentro de mi piel. Una parte de mí desea no haber entendido esas palabras. No haber recordado y conocido el japonés de mi pasado. Querer ser ignorante. Como se congela, quema y enciende un chispa que se extiende. Un monstruo dolido y orgulloso comienza a formarse. Una conciencia equivocada de protección para… _**ella**_.

¿_**Ella**_? ¿Por qué? No… no puede… El oscuro siseo, orgulloso y podrido se levanta gruñendo por _**ella**_.

—Hai, Hiashi-san y perdóneme. No lo volveré a molestar hasta entonces— Su voz normalmente amable, fuerte y suave ahora vacila en un dócil susurro. Ah, y como se inclina ante él. Baja, recta y rígida. Una punzada de _**dolor**_? Viaja a través de mí y la comprensión de una incomoda magnitud sale a la luz. Me preocupo por ella. Me importa lo suficiente como para tener la necesidad de protegerla, es terrorífico. Me importa lo suficiente como para amar-

Podía sentirlo, mí pequeña boca abierta lista para lanzar veneno. Para desgarrar, arrancar y verlo sangrar. Una reacción sin conciencia para para defender, la pérdida de control es asfixiante, la tensión recubre mí cuerpo y se llena de miedo, dolor en irritación. El sonido comienza a formarse desde la boca de mí garganta y el aire entra a mis pulmones tratando de sofocar esa necesidad. El sonido escapa, un gorgoteo de palabras inentendibles. Lenta pero seguramente más pronunciada junto con mis miedo a mostrar afecto hacia _**ella**_. Las ganas de llorar. Me caigo hacia atrás.

Las palabras que se forman se convierten en gritos desgarradores. Con esto la tensión que me atrapó se suaviza marginalmente, el alivio calma mis venas y por unos segundos estoy agradecida con mí cuerpo por apenas reconocer mí poder y control. No puedo _**amarla**_, no puedo. El amor es una enfermedad que ha plagado mí cuerpo desde hace mucho en el pasado. Picó, rasgo y…

Un suave y delicado calor me rodea y sé que es _**ella**_. No puedo preocuparme, sin embargo me fundí en su abrazo y mis gritos se convierten en unos gemidos y luego el reverenciado silencio. Su suave voz me envuelve y me acerco a esos hermosos ojos color lavanda como un sirviente a su Dios para la iluminación. El monstruo venenoso dentro de mí se desploma y conozco el amor.

* * *

Yo lucho. Yo fallo. Yo sé. No lo voy a reconocer. No lo puedo reconocer.

Mi Okaa-san.

No vuelvas a ser una de mis peores pesadillas.

* * *

**Notas de Traductor:**

**Esta serie no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto y este Fanfic pertenece a ****PleaseAmHelpless****, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**Pueden buscar la historia en su idioma original como **Second First Breath.


End file.
